Cogan Messenger
by Marians
Summary: Cogan Messenger, sebuah dating game yang telah meracuni Jeonghan, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Minghao dan juga Seungkwan; yang juga membuat pasangan mereka kalang kabut. Menurut Mingyu satu-satunya uke yang dicurigai tidak memainkannya hanyalah Jeon Wonwoo; kekasihnya. Oh benarkah? [Meanie] [OOC. BoysLove. Typo(s)] [OS]


**Cogan Messenger**

Mingyu/Wonwoo

T

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). OOC. **Boys Love/sho-ai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Mingyu—salah satu personel grup yang tengah naik daun, sebut saja Seventeen, menatap bingung sang _leader_ yang tengah duduk disofa dengan mata yang menatap lekat kearah televisi. Mingyu tau, meski matanya menatap televisi, namun tidak dengan pikirannya yang mungkin tengah berkelana entah kemana.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi dengan Seungcheol _hyung_? Dia seperti mayat hidup," tanya Mingyu pada sosok Wen Junhui yang baru saja datang.

Junhui menatap Seungcheol sekilas, tangannya menyambar remot televisi yang berada ditangan sang _leader_ dan mulai menguasai televisi—dan hebatnya, Seungcheol sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya, membuat Mingyu bergidik ngeri.

" _Hyung_ , aku bertanya padamu!" Mingyu menaikkan nada suaranya—salahkan Junhui yang tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Pemuda China itu menghela napas, "Paling memikirkan Jeonghan _hyung_ yang sedang kecanduan _itu_."

"Kecanduan _itu_?"

Junhui mengangguk, tangannya masih sibuk dengan olahraga ibu jari—alias memindah _channel_ secara acak, "Kecanduan _game_ baru itu—Minghao juga bernasib sama."

Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya, _game_ baru? _Game_ baru apa yang mampu membuat Jeonghan dan Minghao sampai kecanduan begitu?

Junhui yang tanpa sengaja melihat gelagat Mingyu yang nampaknya tak tau apa-apa itu memasang wajah curiga.

"Mingyu."

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu—agak risih ketika mendapati Junhui tengah memicingkan mata menatpapnya.

"Jangan katakan padaku jika kau tidak tau _game_ apa yang tengah _booming_ itu?" curiga Junhui.

Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tau, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengikuti perkembangan _game_."

"Memang Wonwoo tidak memainkan _game_ itu?" tanya Junhui—yang mendapatan gelengan dari Mingyu.

"Setauku, Wonwoo _hyung_ tidak sedang memainkan _game_ apapun, baik itu _game_ ponsel maupun komputer. Memangnya itu _game_ apa _hyung_?"

Mingyu berjengit kaget, ia menatap horror ke arah tangan yang kini melekat indah dibahunya. Hampir saja ia berteriak jika saja tak menyadari bahwa tangan itu adalah tangan milik Seungcheol.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi, Wonwoo—apa tadi?" tanya Seungcheol dengan tatapan tak percaya yang mengarah pada Mingyu.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ tidak sedang memainkan _game_ apapun, baik _game_ ponsel maupun kompu—"

"Sulit dipercaya. Ini sulit dipercaya," racau Seungcheol. _Leader_ Seventeen itu memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan seolah Mingyu adalah seorang kriminal yang sudah berani berbohong kepadanya.

Tak hanya Seungcheol, Junhui bahkan menatapnya kagum, pemuda China itu bahkan menepuk bahunya, "Sejujurnya, aku iri padamu Mingyu, mungkin Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya uke disini yang tidak memainkan game laknat itu. Jihoon saja sudah jatuh."

Mingyu mendengus, ia memilih untuk beranjak darisana—daripada harus berlama-lama mendengarkan suara hati dua orang manusia yang dicampakan oleh kekasih masing-masing karena sebuah _game_.

Tapi sejujurnya, _game_ apa yang sudah membuat Jeonghan, Minghao—dan demi Tuhan, bahkan Jihoon ikut-ikut ketagihan memainkannya? Mingyu benar-benar penasaran.

.-.-.

Seperti biasa, selepas makan malam, jika sedang tak ada jadwal, member Seventeen selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul bersama diruang tengah. Entah itu hanya mengobrol biasa, ataupun menonton film bersama.

Seperti saat ini, semua member Seventeen berjubel di ruang tengah, ada yang duduk disofa, ada pula yang membentuk forum sendiri dengan duduk saling berdekatan—jika tidak mau dikatakan sedang berkumpul seperti kumpulan penggosip—di karpet.

Seungcheol menghela napas ketika melihat kumpulan kelompok baru itu. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan memfokuskan diri pada film yang tengah tayang ditelevisi—meski berkali-kali ia menahan diri untuk tidak menarik Jeonghan yang berada deikelompok itu dan sibuk menjerit tidak jelas.

" _Hyung_ , ini semua salahmu," desis Soonyoung yang duduk disamping Seungcheol.

Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai _leader_ itu memicingkan matanya, "Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?"

"Ini semua karena kau kurang memberikan kasih sayang pada Jeonghan _hyung_ , hingga dia akhirnya mencari kasih sayang lain yang begitu fana—dan menyeret Jihoonku tersayang ke _game_ laknat itu!" raung Soonyoung sembari menatap penuh harap kearah Jihoon yang tengah tersenyum manis kearah ponselnya.

Sungguh, Soonyoung merasa dirinya sudah dibuang oleh kekasih manisnya sendiri.

Seungcheol memukul kepala Soonyoung—tidak terlalu keras, namun sanggup membuat pemuda hiperaktif itu meringis, "Kau sama saja. Jihoon juga ikut-ikutan main _game_ laknat itu pasti karena kekurangan kasih sayang darimu."

Soonyoung merengut—tertohok dengan ucapan Seungcheol yang ada benarnya itu.

Disisi lain, Mingyu yang tengah duduk bersandar berdampingan dengan kekasih manisnya—sebut saja Jeon Wonwoo, menatap tak mengerti kearah Seungcheol dan Soonyoung yang tengah sibuk berdebat tentang game laknat itu.

" _Hyung_ , kau tau _game_ yang sedari tadi diributkan oleh mereka?" tanya Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang anak adam yang sudah mulai heboh sendiri itu.

Hening yang menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Pemuda tampan itu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandang kearah kekasih manisnya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia mengernyit, bingung. Sejak kapan Wonwoo jadi serius sekali dengan ponselnya?

"Wonwoo _hyung_?" panggil Mingyu sembari mencolek pipi putih Wonwoo.

Pemuda _emo_ itu menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Kau tau _game_ yang tengah dimainkan oleh mereka?" tanya Mingyu sembari menunjuk kelompok kecil yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu dan menemukan Jeonghan, Minghao, Seungkwan, dan juga Jihoon tengah berkumpul bersama sembari tertawa-tawa cantik lengkap dengan ponsel ditangan.

"Oh, mereka bermain _Cogan Messenger,"_ jawab Wonwoo singkat, ia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil.

" _Cogan Messenger_ itu apa, hyung?"

Wonwoo reflek menoleh, ia menatap datar kearah Mingyu, "Kau sungguhan tidak tau?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia heran dengan reaksi Wonwoo, memang kalau dirinya tidak tau, itu tandanya ia kuno sekali ya?

" _Dating game_ ," ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya ber' _oh'_ ria. Ternyata hanya sebuah _dating game_.

Tunggu.

 _Dating game_. Setaunya, _dating game_ adalah game dimana pemainnya akan berpacaran dengan karakter yang berada di _game_ tersebut. Jadi?

"Mereka main _game_ pacaran, _hyung_?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya. Disaat mereka semua memiliki kekasih nyata, mereka semua justru memilih untuk memainkan game itu? Astaga, pantas saja Seungcheol, Junhui dan Soonyoung—untung saja Vernon tidak ambil pusing—uring-uringan. Ternyata perhatian kekasih mereka direnggut oleh karakter fana.

Mingyu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wonwoo—yang lagi-lagi sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ , kau tidak memainkan _game_ itu 'kan?" tanya Mingyu penuh harap,

Wonwoo yang mendengarnya mendadak tersedak. Ia menatap ragu Mingyu yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah berkata, jangan sampai kau pun ikut memainkan game laknat itu.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda _emo_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya—memancing helaan napas lega dari Mingyu.

Selesai dengan perkara _game_ , keduanya kembali sibuk dengan film yang tengah diputar—lebih tepatnya hanya Mingyu yang menonton, Wonwoo kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Mingyu yang akhirnya jengah dengan kelakuan kekasihnya akhirnya menatap pemuda emo dan ponsel milik kekasihnya itu bergantian. Maniknya memicing curiga, "Sepertinya sibuk sekali dengan ponselmu. Kau sedang apa, _hyung_?"

Ponsel pintar itu langsung disimpan dalam kantong—tepat sebelum Mingyu mengintip layarnya, "Hanya bertukar pesan dengan Bohyuk."

Mendengar nama adik Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung mengangguk. Ia percaya begitu saja, karena memang calon-adik-iparnya itu sering berkirim pesan dengan Wonwoo.

Melihat Mingyu yang sepertinya sudah tak lagi curiga, Wonwoo menghela napas lega. Ia meringis ketika baru tersadar jika ia mengantongi ponselnya tanpa menutup aplikasinya.

Ah, bukan, ia menyesal kenapa harus mengantongi ponsel tersebut tanpa menekan tombol _pause_.

.-.-.

Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Wonwoo sibuk sendiri. Sibuk menghindari Mingyu yang mulai curiga padanya.

Pasalnya, Wonwoo benar-benar tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk berduaan saja dengan ponselnya—apalagi jika mendengar nada dering yang memang sudah khusus diatur untuk hal itu, dan Kim Mingyu benar-benar tidak membiarkannya untuk berduaan saja dengan ponsel pintarnya.

Wonwoo jengah, ia butuh privasi. Berkali-kali ia berkelit dari Mingyu ketika ponselnya berbunyi—entah itu menempel pada Jihoon ataupun Jeonghan, yangmana Mingyu tak berani untuk mendekat mengingat resiko apa yang ia dapatkan jika berani mengusik zona nyaman Jihoon dan Jeonghan.

Seperti saat ini, Wonwoo tengah berlindung dibalik naungan punggung Jeonghan yang tengah memarahi Mingyu karena pemuda tan itu berusaha merebut ponsel Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya terdiam mendengarkan omelan Jeonghan—abaikan saja Wonwoo yang tengah senyum-senyum sendiri sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Puas memarahi Mingyu, Jeonghan langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya ke gerombolan pemuda yang tengah tertawa cantik—meninggalkan Mingyu yang dalam hati berdoa semoga kekasih emonya itu tidak tertular memainkan game dating laknat itu, meskipun sejujurnya Mingyu sudah agak curiga.

"Kau sudah sampai _route_ nya siapa, _hyung_?" tanya Seungkwan begitu Wonwoo bergabung.

Pemuda _emo_ itu mendelikkan matanya, ia melirik kearah Mingyu yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan Jun. Ia menghela napas lega, bersyukur Mingyu tak mendengarnya.

"Jangan bicara keras-keras. Omong-omong, aku kali ini mendapatkan _routen_ ya Gyumin, sudah hari ketujuh," balas Wonwoo sembari menyamankan dirinya disamping Jihoon.

Manik matanya melirik ponsel Jihoon, "Kau baru ambil _route_ Ken?"

Jihoon mengangguk, ia terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi pada ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah _chatroom_ , "Tidak, aku sedang berusaha mendapatkan _good ending_."

" _Route_ Ken kau dapat _bad ending_? Wow, payah sekali kau Jihoon. Kurasa kau harus mengurangi kadar dinginmu itu," cibir Jeonghan sembari tertawa cantik.

"Bukankah kemarin Jeonghan _hyung_ baru saja galau karena mendapatkan _bad ending_ di _route_ nya 101?" tanya Minghao dengan begitu polosnya.

Jeonghan berhenti tertawa, ia memilih mengabaikan Minghao dan kembali berkencan dengan ponselnya setelah menyamankan diri tiduran beralaskan paha Wonwoo—yang tengah senyum-senyum sendiri mendengarkan suara seorang laki-laki yang mengalun lembut, namun tegas.

Gerombolan pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengasingkan diri dan membentuk forum sendiri ini merupakan para pemain dari _game_ yang tengah _booming_ dikalangan anak muda diluar sana—lebih tepatnya kaum hawa—yaitu, _Cogan Messenger_ , dimana dalam permainan ini kita dapat berkirim pesan, bahkan ditelpon oleh para karakternya.

Dan Wonwoo—yang menurut Mingyu tidak memainkan _game_ ini, justru orang yang mempelopori teman-temannya untuk memainkan _dating game_ yang membuat kecanduan ini. Jika kau bertanya, sudah berapa _route_ yang ia mainkan? Wonwoo pasti akan bangga mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memainkan hampir semua karakter—baik untuk _ending_ yang bagus ataupun yang buruk.

Dengan catatan, bukan Kim Mingyu yang bertanya padanya.

Dan kawan sepermainannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku sepasang sejoli yang makin aneh dari hari ke hari—dimana Wonwoo akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhkan Mingyu dari koleksi pemuda fana yang ada di ponselnya.

.-.-.

Minggu pagi yang kelabu bagi Mingyu, dimana ia—lagi-lagi—harus bersedia menjadi koki untuk sarapan pagi ini, yangmana membuatnya tidak bisa mengais jatah paginya dari sang kekasih _emo_ yang kini—lagi-lagi—asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya.

Disela-sela kegiatannya menata makanan di meja—yang untungnya dibantu oleh Dino dan juga Minghao—matanya selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Wonwoo yang kini mengumbar senyum manisnya sembarangan.

Mingyu tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Junhui tempo hari, dimana ia mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya, sekaligus rasa curiganya kepada pemuda China itu.

" _Dilihat dari gejala yang kau sebutkan, sepertinya Wonwoo sudah terjangkit virus_ CoganMessenger _."_

Itulah perkataan Junhui—yang lagaknya sudah seperti dokter ahli—yang sampai detik ini masih melekat erat di benak Mingyu. Perkataan Junhui ada benarnya, Wonwoo pasti memainkan _game_ laknat itu dan berselingkuh dengan pemuda fana yang ada disana.

 _Oh no._

Pemuda _tan_ itu menggeleng samar, ia berusaha menyakinkan dirinya jikalau Wonwoo tidaklah seperti. Ia merasa berdosa menaruh prasangka buruk pada kekasih manisnya.

Tapi—sekali lagi, Mingyu tidak tahan jika melihat Wonwoo yang lebih sayang ponselnya daripada dirinya!

Mingyu secepat kilat langsung duduk disamping Wonwoo ketika pekerjaannya yang belum sepenuhnya selesai, meninggalkan dua orang yang melongo melihat tingkahnya. Masa bodoh, prioritasnya saat ini adalah Jeon Wonwoo.

Pemuda _emo_ itu nampaknya tak menyadari keberadaan Mingyu, buktinya jari lentiknya masih menari dengan indah diatas layar _touchscreen_ dengan pandangan yang terkunci pada sesuatu disana.

Mingyu berdehem.

Wonwoo mengabaikannya.

Berdehem lagi—dan hasilnya sama saja. Hanya sunyi yang menjawab deheman Mingyu—yang katanya mampu membuat wanita diluar sana meleleh.

Kali ini pipi putih mulus menjadi sasaran. Pertama, hanya menusuknya menggunakan jari telunjuk—yang langsung ditepis oleh Wonwoo. Hanya menepisnya dan mendesis—tanpa sedikitpun menoleh dan menanggapi keberadaan tangan jahil itu.

Mingyu tak menyerah, kali ini ia mencubit pipi Wonwoo, yang dilengkapi dengan pekik kaget—atau sakit?—dari Wonwoo.

Pemuda emo itu mendelik, tatapannya semakin tajam ketika melihat bahwa Mingyu pelakunya—dan semakin tajam ketika melihat senyum tanpa dosa di wajah tampan sang kekasih.

" _Hyung_ daritadi kupanggil tidak merespon sih," bela Mingyu ketika menyadari tatapan tajam itu tak kunjung hilang.

Wonwoo mendesis, "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku? Kupikir daritadi kau hanya berdehem seperti kakek renta."

Pemuda tan itu menarik napas—berusaha meredam emosi. Kalau mendengarnya, kenapa Wonwoo tidak meresponnya sih?

"Sedang apa sih _hyung_? Sibuk sekali dengan ponselmu sampai kekasihmu yang tampan ini kau abaikan," tanya Mingyu dengan sedikit narsis dibelakangnya—yang membuat Dino dan Minghao tiba-tiba mual ingin mengeluarkan isi perut mereka.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Wonwoo, Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengintip isi ponsel kekasih _emo_ nya, ia mengernyit ketika mendapati foto sepasang pemuda-pemudi, "Hm? Itu siapa?"

Wonwoo menoleh, matanya menatap tajam Mingyu yang sudah lancang melirik ponselnya, ia mendengus kesal, "Bohyuk dan pacarnya."

"Oh, sedari tadi kau chatting dengan Bohyuk? Kukira sedang apa."

"Memang kau mengira aku sedang apa? Nonton film dewasa?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Kukira kau main _game Cogan Messenger_ itu."

UHUK!

Wonwoo mendadak tersedak—menimbulkan kecurigaan dibenak Mingyu, " _Hyung_ , reaksimu aneh."

"Menurutmu orang yang tersedak itu aneh? Otakmu sepertinya sudah konslet, Kim!" omel Wonwoo sembari menghadiahkan pukulan penuh kasih sayang di kepala Mingyu dan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tengah meringis.

"Tuh 'kan. Pasti ada yang disembunyikan Wonwoo _hyung_."

.-.-.

Berdasarkan hasil konsultasinya bersama para seme korban kecuekan ukenya yang terobsesi _Cogan Messenger_ , Mingyu memutuskan untuk menyelediki Wonwoo untuk membuktikan apakah pemuda _emo_ itu memainkan _game_ itu atau tidak.

Rencana pertama Mingyu, meminjam ponsel Wonwoo dengan izin.

" _Hyung_ , pinjam ponselmu _dong_ , ponselku mati," pinta Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk bermain ponsel di tengah waktu istirahat pemotretan.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Membalas pesan Minseo. Ayolah, _hyung_ , jangan menaruh curiga padaku begitu."

Pemuda _emo_ itu akhirnya memberikan ponselnya pada Mingyu—berhubung hanya dirinyalah yang memiliki kontak Kim Minseo yang merupakan adik Mingyu.

Mingyu nampak fokus menelusuri ponsel Wonwoo—bukan untuk mengirim pesan seperti yang ia katakan, melainkan untuk mencari tau apakah aplikasi laknat itu tersimpan di ponsel kekasihnya atau tidak.

Wonwoo masih setia menunggu, namun lama-lama ia curiga juga ketika Mingyu lama sekali meminjam ponselnya hanya untuk berkirim pesan.

"Sudah belum?" tagih Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang baru saja akan membuka folder bertuliskan _'f.u.n'_ tersentak kaget, ia buru-buru membuka aplikasi pesan dan mengirimkan pesan random kepada Minseo—dalam hati ia berharap Minseo mengirimkan balasannya ke nomornya, seperti yang sudah ia perintahkan.

Rencana kedua, Mingyu akan diam-diam meminjam ponsel Wonwoo.

Pemuda tan itu melirik kanan-kiri, mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Wonwoo saat ini sedang mandi, ia takut tiba-tiba Wonwoo selesai lebih cepat dari estimasi waktu biasanya.

Senyum pemuda itu melebar ketika mendapati ponsel Wonwoo tergeletak begitu saja di meja nakas. Ia langsung mengambilnya—dan seketika ia mendecakkan lidahnya ketika ponsel itu tak kunjung menyala saat ia menekan tombol _lock_ nya. Kehabisan daya.

Mingyu celingukan, ia mencari _charger_ ataupun _powerbank_ , pokoknya sesuatu yang bisa untuk mengisi daya ponsel—sialan—milik Wonwoo.

Ia menarik laci meja nakas Wonwoo, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai licik ketika menemukan _powerbank_. Namun seketika senyumnya luntur ketika mendapati _powerbank_ tersebut tanpa kabel USB. Astaga.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Mingyu berjengit kaget, ia langsung meletakkan ponsel Wonwoo ketempat semula dan menunjukkan _powerbank_ yang ia temukan kepada Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya.

Pemuda _emo_ itu memandang heran Mingyu. Untuk apa pemuda tan itu menunjukkan _powerbank_ miliknya?

"Aku ingin pinjam ini _hyung_ ," ucapnya beralasan.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, ia beranjak mengambil ponselnya dan _charger_ yang tersembunyi di tas punggung hitam miliknya dan langsung mengisi daya ponselnya yang tadi mati saat menelpon Bohyuk—dan Mingyu yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa tadi ia tidak terpikirkan untuk membongkar tas itu?

Wonwoo duduk di pinggir kasur, tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya, sementara yang satunya sibuk mengeringkan surainya. Ia melirik tajam kearah Mingyu yang justru berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Mingyu mengulas senyum bodoh, "Pinjam kabel USBnya _dong hyung_."

Pemuda emo itu mendengus, ia beranjak menuju meja nakas milik Jun dan menarik sebuah kabel USB dari dalam laci meja lalu memberikannya pada Mingyu.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanyanya pada Mingyu yang masih saja betah berdiri disana.

Mingyu menggeleng, ia langsung keluar dari kamar Wonwoo ketika menyadari tatapan Wonwoo yang ditujukan padanya sangat tidak bersahabat. Mungkin Wonwoo sedang PMS—pikirnya tidak masuk akal.

Dan sekali lagi, rencana keduanya tak berjalan lancar.

Mingyu pun terpaksa menggunakan rencana ketiga—rencana yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia lakukan.

Merebut paksa ponsel Wonwoo.

Disinilah ia sekarang, duduk berdua dengan Wonwoo diruang tengah dengan televisi yang menyala dan menampilkan drama yang sedang _booming_. Wonwoo menontonnya dengan pandangan malas, sementara Mingyu ia fokus pada ponsel milik kekasihnya yang tak pernah terlepas dari genggaman.

Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa kekasih _emo_ nya ini menempel sekali pada ponselnya sih.

Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat, dimana mereka hanya berdua saja di dorm.

Tidak. Maksud Mingyu tepat, bukan untuk melakukan yang _iya-iya_ , melainkan merebut ponsel Wonwoo. Member yang selama ini menjadi tameng—Jeonghan dan Jihoon—kebetulan sedang belanja bulanan bersama, dan biasanya itu memakan waktu lama.

Wonwoo tak akan bisa kabur kali ini.

Secepat kilat Mingyu langsung merebut ponsel Wonwoo—yang sayangnya gagal karena untungnya Wonwoo mempunyai reflek yang cukup bagus, meskipun pemuda _emo_ nan manis itu hampir saja terjungkal karena kaget.

Wonwoo langsung menatap tajam Mingyu, "Mau apa kau?"

Mingyu tak menjawab, ia berusaha untuk merebut ponsel Wonwoo, yang langsung saja diamankan oleh pemiliknya.

"Berikan aku ponselmu _hyung_!" paksa Mingyu sembari tetap berusaha meraih ponsel yang disembunyikan dibelakang tubuh kurus kekasihnya.

Wonwoo meronta, ia bahkan menahan paras Mingyu yang berusaha mendekatinya dengan tangannya, "Mau kau apakan ponselku?"

"Akan kuperiksa ponselmu, kau pasti menyimpan _game_ laknat itu!"

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, ia langsung meningkatkan mode penjagaannya dua kali lebih siaga, "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak punya _game_ yang kau maksud itu."

Pemuda tan itu mendecih, ia menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo yang menutupi parasnya dan dengan mudah membanting tubuh kurus kekasihnya hingga terbaring di sofa dengan dirinya yang berada diatas tubuh kurus itu.

Wonwoo memekik ketika tangan Mingyu dnegan kurang ajarnya menyusup kebalik punggungnya. Ia berusaha mendorong bahu tegap Mingyu—yang sebenarnya percuma saja karena tubuh itu tak bergeser sedikitpun.

Mingyu mendekatkan parasnya pada paras manis Wonwoo. Ia mengulas senyum manis yang memperlihatkan taringnya—yang jujur saja sangat menggoda dimata Wonwoo. Lihat saja, paras manis itu memerah malu dan tangan yang sedari tadi mendorongnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Pemuda tan itu mengulas senyum licik dalam hati, rencana untuk membuat Wonwoo diam tak berkutik telah berhasil.

Senyumnya tiba-tiba menjadi semakin lebar, ia langsung menarik tangannya dan menunjukkan benda hitam yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Sepasang manik sipit Wonwoo langsung melebar, ia hendak meraih ponselnya namun langsung dicegah oleh Mingyu. Tangan pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan mudah menahan kedua tangan Wonwoo diatas kepalanya.

"Hm, mari kita lihat apa isi ponsel ini," ucap Mingyu sembari membongkar isi ponsel Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja kekasihnya itu tak menyadari aplikasi _game_ istimewanya—yang menurut Mingyu itu laknat.

Cukup lama Mingyu berkutat dengan ponsel itu sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Wonwoo—yang langsung membuat sepasang manik sipit itu melebar horror.

"Ini aplikasi apa _hyung_? _Cogan Messenger_? Hm, padahal tadi ada yang berkata padaku jika dirinya tidak menginstall aplikasi laknat ini. Bagaimana kalau uninstall saja?" ancam Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeram, ia tidak terima jika hasil jerih payahnya selama berbulan-bulan harus menghilang begitu saja, "Kembalikan ponselku!"

Pemuda tan itu mendecih, "Apa bagusnya permainan ini sih _hyung_? Hanya pacaran fana, padahal kau sudah punya aku yang tampan ini. Kenapa kau harus mencari yang fana sih _hyung_?"

' _Tampan jidatmu_ ,' umpat Wonwoo dalam hati. Pemuda _emo_ itu kembali melancarkan pemberontakan atas tubuhnya yang terkunci, membuat Mingyu gemas sendiri.

Mingyu membuang ponsel Wonwoo ke sofa lain yang tak jauh darinya, dan menahan Wonwoo yang hendak bangkit. Matanya menatap dalam sepasang manik yang selalu membuatnya tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

"Kau tau 'kan _hyung_ , jika ada anak yang nakal, maka ia harus dihukum," bisik Mingyu dengan suara rendah.

Wonwoo merinding, entah kenapa ia bisa menangkap sinyal-sinyal bahaya dari Mingyu yang kini semakin mendekatkan parasnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas Mingyu di tengkuknya.

"Kau harus di _hukum_ , _hyung_ ," bisiknya rendah, yang membuat Wonwoo semakin merasa bahaya.

Manik sipit itu membulat ketika merasakan sensasi menggelitik yang merayapi tengkuknya. Ia semakin kuat memberontak. Kakinya yang sedari tadi diam pun kini ambil bagian, mulai menendang tak tentu arah—yang tentu saja bisa diatasi dengan mudah oleh Mingyu yang sudah terbiasa dengan segala tingkah penolakan dari Wonwoo.

"Ji-Jihoon! Tolong aku!" teriak Wonwoo—tumben meminta tolong.

Mingyu menjauhkan kepalanya, ia menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum miring, "Kenapa kau meminta tolong Jihoon _hyung_? Dia itu sedang tidak ada disini, percuma saja kau minta tolong padanya. Kau tinggal diam dan nikmati saja hu—"

BUAK!

Mingyu meringis, ia reflek memegang belakang kepalanya yang dipukul cukup keras, "Ya! Siapa yang berani memukulku!"

"Aku! Aku yang berani memukulmu! Kau mau apa hah?"

Pemuda tan itu langsung tersenyum kaku, ia menatap ampun kearah Jihoon yang sedang bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan _part_ 2.

"Menyingkir dari Wonwoo sekarang juga jika kau tidak ingin merasakan gitarku yang mencium kepala berisi otak mesummu itu!" ancam Jihoon galak. Mingyu reflek langsung menyingkir dari atas tubuh Wonwoo. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya—yang sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya itu.

Jihoon langsung mendekati Wonwoo, "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan Won?"

Menyaksikan adegan dramatis didepannya, Mingyu mencibir, "Aku 'kan kekasihnya. Tidak apa-apa dong kalau aku melakukannya."

BUAK!

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi _hyung_!" teriak Mingyu. Ia menatap tajam Jihoon yang baru saja memukul kepalanya.

Pemuda mungil itu menatap galak kearah Mingyu—yang nyatanya sanggup membuat pemuda tan itu mengkeret takut, "Kau itu baru kekasihnya, belum suaminya. Sudah berani melakukannya!"

"Aku 'kan calon suami Wonwoo _hyung_ ," celetuk Mingyu.

"Dalam mimpimu Kim!" sengit Wonwoo, manik sipit itu menatap tajam kearah Mingyu.

"Daripada kau dengan karakter-karakter fana itu, lebih baik kau menikah denganku _hyung_. Aku ini nyata, tampan nyata, bisa membahagiakanmu lahir dan batin," ucap Mingyu percaya diri.

Baik Jihoon maupun Wonwoo hanya bisa memutar mata malas, sudah biasa dengan sifat percaya drii Mingyu yang memang tingginya selangit itu. Jihoon menarik tangan Wonwoo, mengajaknya untuk pergi dari hadapan Mingyu.

"Mau dibawa kemana Wonwoo _hyung_ ku?" cegah Mingyu, tak terima kekasihnya dibawa pergi begitu saja.

Jihoon menatap galak, Mingyu kembali dibuat mengkeret, "Diam, dan jangan ikuti kami jika kau tidak ingin _mencium_ gitarku."

Mingyu mengelus dadanya tabah, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya menjadi Soonyoung yang setiap hari menjadi korban kegalakan Jihoon. Wonwoo yang sudah termasuk galak itu saja sudah membuatnya gemas setengah mati—yah, dimatanya galaknya Wonwoo itu imut sih, tidak seperti Jihoon yang galaknya membuatnya merinding.

Jadilah ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap kekasihnya yang diseret menjauh darinya dan bergabung dengan forum para uke yang kini sudah mulai ribut sendiri. Ia bahkan menghela napas lelah ketika melihat ponsel hitam milik Wonwoo kini berada di tangan Jihoon.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat kekasihnya nelangsa. Ia sudah berjanji dalam hati akan segera menghapus aplikasi itu.

Nanti, setelah dirinya puas menamatkan semua route karakter.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **(** Cogan Messenger itu plesetan dari game Mystic Messenger. Dan beberapa nama seperti Gyumin, Ken, dan 101 itu juga plesetan dari karakter yg ada di game Mystic Messenger. Btw, apa cuman aku yg kecanduan game ini? Sampai diriku ini dibully ehem—doi—ehem karena keasyikan sm yg fana-_- **)**

 **(** Yasudahlah, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! _Ppyong_ ~ **)**

 **(** p.s: Aku ngga tau roomate wonu siapa, jd anggep aja ada jun roomatenya wonu ;; **)**

 **(** p.s.s: Wonu unyu banget poninya pendek, kayak dedek dedek batita. Ehe **)**


End file.
